el hubiera no existe haruka no dejare que me quites a makoto
by zero kuran kiryuu
Summary: el hubiera no existe nanase haruka/quien eres tu?/soy el novio de mako/makoto es mio siempre me a pertenecido/mako no es un objeto nanase/ no dejare que un estupido como tu me quite a makoto/ nanase mako no es tuyo tu lo perdiste hace 3 años cuando te fuiste con rian a Australia no dejare que me quites a mako/ dejame ser feliz haruka yo no soy tuyo/se que es un mal summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**holaaa mis amores como esta aquí les traigo una historia que comienza el episodio 11 de Free! Eternal Summer cuando rin y haru se va a Australia aquí las cosas cambiara tomaran un giro inesperado voy a poner al hermano de aiichiro y a takumi que es pareja de aiichiro en una de mis historias ellos dos son inventado por mi :D que sale en mi historia de soy aiichiro nitori y soy hermano de un mafioso espero que le guste esta historia**

**Light Nitori: tiene el cabello plateado largo hasta la rodilla lo tiene en una coleta baja, tiene los ojos verdes, es alto, musculoso, es frío,sexy, le gusta cantar, toca la guitarra, toca todo tipo de instrumento , es un buen nadador, no le gusta que lastimen a su hermano ni a su pareja**

**edad: 27 años**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Takumi Lawliet tiene el cabello negro como la noche largo hasta las rodilla lo tiene en una coleta alta y sus ojos son rojos como la sangre, es alto, fuerte, frío,calculador,sexy, callado, le gusta tocar la guitarra, el piano, tiene una voz hermosa, no le gusta que lastimen a su pareja,**

**edad: 28 años**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**las parejas principal**

**makoto tachibana y ligth nitori**

**%%%%%%**

**pareja secundarias**

**saosuke yamazaki y momotarou mikoshiba **

**aiichiro nitori y takumi lawliet**

**%%%%%%**

**pareja terciara**

**nagisa hazuki y rei ryuugazaki**

**esta son toda las pareja espero que le guste la historia que les e traído a ustedes, aquí va a pasar tres años desde que rin y haru se fueron a Australia y se darán cuenta que las cosas cambiaron que nada es como antes de que fueran**

_narra makoto_

_han pasado tres años desde que rin y haruka se fueron de iwatobi para irse a Australia, cuando supe la noticia mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos como es posible que mi amigo de la infancia a la persona que una vez ame con todo mi corazón no me lo hubiera dicho yo le dije a haru que voy a una universidad en tokio por que? se lo dije por que no quería ocultarle nada, el no me dijo que se iba a Australia lo hubiera entendido lo hubiera esperado pero como dice dicho el hubiera no existe no haruka en este momento estoy en un avión a iwatobi hace 3 años me fui a la universidad de tokio para seguir con mi sueño pero cuando llegue a la universidad me di cuenta de que ese sueño no era mio a si que pase semanas meses buscando mi sueño hasta que por fin lo encontré mi sueño mi motivación (n/a: como no se cual es el sueño de mako-chan lo estoy inventando XD ya pronto sabrá cual fue el sueño que descubrió) veo a mi pareja que mira por la ventana del avión y después veo a mi amigo que esta al lado mio, mi pareja tiene el cabello plateado largo hasta las rodilla siempre lo carga en una coleta baja y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes que me vuelve loco, es mas alto que yo, mi amigo tiene el cabello negro como la noche lo tiene hasta la rodilla y a diferencia de mi pareja el lo lleva en una coleta alta, sus ojos son rojos como la sangre y es alto como mi pareja, antes de irnos de tokio le pase un mensaje a mi familia semanas atrás que lo voy a visitar con mi pareja y un amigo a si que ellos nos va a venir a buscar en el aeropuerto mi pareja se llama ligth nitori y mi amigo takumi lawliet, hace un mes haruka me llamo para decirme que el 4 de agosto regresa con rin pero a mi ya no me interesa lo que haga y deje de hacer le dije que estaba ocupado y le trance el teléfono no quería hablar con el, mis amigos y mi pareja saben todo de mi y esta feliz de que aya decidido venir a tokio a estudiar yo también estoy feliz de haber tomado la decisión correcta de estudiar en tokio_

_ligth: mako tu crees que le caere bien a tus padres - me pregunto mi pareja a mi yo le di una sonrisa calidad a mi pareja_

_makoto: claro ligth-chan - dije mirando a sus ojos verdes que cada dia me enamoro mas_

_takumi: por favor chicos dejen el amor para cuando lleguemos - dijo mi amirgo mirándonos con una mirada asesina_

_makoto: estas bien takumi-chan? - le pregunte a mi amigo_

_takumi: mmmmm - dijo takumi viendo a otro lado_

_ligth: mako dejalo solo esta enojado por que no tiene pareja - dijo mi pareja yo solté una carcajada takumi nos miro con una mirada asesina_

_takumi: los odios - dijo takumi a nosotros dos que dejamos de reír_

_makoto: no nos odias nos ama - dije a mi amigo que cerro los ojos - ya se enojo_

_ligth: a si nunca buscara pareja - dijo ligth riendo suavemente _

_makoto: cuanto apostamos que a la final encuentra el amor- le dije a mi pareja y es a que siempre mis amigos y yo apostamos (n/a: se refiere a los amigos de tokio__)_

_ligth: cuando bajemos del avión le paso un mensaje a los chico sobre la apuesta - me dijo a mi _

_makoto: mm ok - le dije sonriendo - y el que pierda que bailara el baile del caballo disfrazado de - dije pero ligth me interrumpió _

_ligth: de la cenicienta - me dijo a mi yo solté una sonrisa pequeña esta apuesta sera divertida - cuanto falta para llegar_

_makoto: creo que una 1 hora mas - le dije mirando a mi pareja_

_vamos a otro lugar_

_narra haruka _

_han pasados 3 años desde que rin y yo nos fuimos a Australia no dije nada solo nos fuimos no me despedí de nadie ni siquiera de makoto rin y yo pasamos 3 años entrenando en Australia después de entrenar mucho decidimos regresar a iwatobi en esto 3 años e llamado a todos pero nadie me contesta los mensajes, le e pasado mensaje a makoto pero no me contesta e nada, rin intento lo mismo pero tiene el mismo resultado nadie le contesta, hoy nos fuimos a nuestro viejo hogar, tengo el presentimiento de estos 3 años las cosas han cambiado, no se la vida de ninguno no se si makoto se fue a estudiar a tokio no se nada de nadie, ni rin sabe nada de sus amigos en samezuka hace un mes llame a makoto para decirle que regresaría a iwatobi el día de hoy pero ese día me contesto el teléfono pero no era makoto era alguien mas y algo que me dejo sorprendido _

_**recuerdo de haruka**  
><em>

_**xx: mochi mochi - dijo una voz que no conocía pero seguro de estar lejos se me olvido como habla**_

_**haruka: hola makoto se que no hemos hablado por 3 años pero quería decirte que rin y yo decidimos regresar a iwatobi el día 4 de agosto - dije a makoto pero no era la voz de el era otra, no es makoto es otra persona - que haces con el teléfono de makoto**_

_**xxxx: lo siento pero makoto esta ocupado - y escucho unos gritos que dice **_

_**xxxx: makoto makoto makoto - gritaban varias persona - hazlo makoto se que quiere besarlo - escuche la voz de un hombre, makoto besando a alguien?**_

_**haruka: me lo puedes pasar - le pregunte**_

_**xxx: lo siento pero como dije esta ocupado haciendo algo - dijo la persona - quien eres?**_

_**haruka: soy haruka nanase el amigo de makoto - le dije y por un segundo escuche un gruñido de la persona**_

_**xxx: a si que tu eres haruka - dijo la voz con odio**_

_**haruka: si soy yo le puedes decir a makoto que me llame o que si puede hablar con migo por un momento - le dije **_

_**xxx: lo siento pero esta ocupado - dijo pero que estará haciendo makoto que esta ocupado - WOOOOOOOO makoto y ligth vallas en a un cuarto hay menores presente - dijo riendo que esta pasando makoto esta haciendo algo con alguien - oye ligth no violes a makoto **_

_**haruka: makoto - susurre mi corazón se partió en dos makoto esta con alguien mas yo siento algo por makoto pero nunca se lo e dicho**_

_**xxxx: makoto te llaman por teléfono - grito el chico por fin escuche gritar a makoto**_

_**makoto: quien? - grito **_

_**xxx: un tal haruka nanase - grito de nuevo y no escuche el grito de makoto **_

_**makoto: esta bien pasarme el teléfono - grito de nuevo - hola?**_

_**haruka: hola makoto como as estado - le pregunte a mi amigo de la infancia y a mi amor secreto**_

_**makoto: bien - dijo seco nunca makoto me habla seco - que quieres haruka estoy ocupado - que no me dijo haru ni haru-chan me llamo por mi nombre completo**_

_**haruka: quería decirte que regreso a iwatobi el 4 de agosto - le dije a mi amigo de la infancia **_

_**makoto: mmmm - dijo makoto - lo siento pero hablamos mas tarde estoy ocupado ahorita - me dijo y antes de que contestara tranco el teléfono **_

_**fin del recuerdo**_

_no se que a pasado esto 3 años desde que me fui a Australia con rin pero voy a averiguar que le paso makoto y que paso estos 3 años que no estuve _

**espero que le aya gustado el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia**

**¿comentarios?**


	2. la llegada a iwatobi

**aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que le guste este capitulo este capitulo va dedicado a Rikka Yamato espero que te guste el capitulo bueno en esta historia voy hacer sufrir a haruka y a rin mucho ellos merecen sufrir por herir a mako-chan y a sousuke-chan lo voy hacer sufrir mucho van a sufrir mucho bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo**

NARRA LIGHT

después de que mako y yo habláramos sobre la apuesta me recosté en su hombro derecho quería sentir el olor de mi mako el olía muy rico mi mako huele al campo y al rosas me agrada el olor de mako fascina mi mako me dice yo huelo a flores silvestre y a chocolate el me dice que le encanta mi aroma veo por el rabillo del ojo a mi amigo dormir se que se pondrán feliz de ver a mi hermano, mi amigo a estado enamorado de mi hermano desde que lo conoció y se que mi hermano siente lo mismo por el por que un día que estaba hablando por teléfono con el me contó que esta enamorado de takumi y no me opondré a su relación se que mi amigo no es capas de lastimar a mi hermano y se que lo cuidara por eso no me opondré si ellos deciden tener una relación no aguanto mas me dejo caer a los brazo de morfeo

dos minutos después

siento una caricia en mi mejilla se quien es pero no quiero despertar siento otra vez la acaricia y abro mis ojos lentamente y veo unos ojos esmeralda que me ve con mucho cariño y amor frotó mis ojos y veo por la ventana del avión que ya llegamos a iwatobi me estiro como si fuera un felino

Makoto: ¿dormiste bien? - me pregunto mi mako yo solo le sonreía

Light: si mi mako - dije tomando sus manos y besando las

Takumi: ya me quiero bajar del avión - dijo nuestro amigo esta frustrado jejeje

Makoto: esperarte amigo pronto nos bajaremos - dijo mi lindo hermoso novio y era verdad ya las persona están empezando a bajarse del avión después de pasar por todo lo que hace en el aeropuerto fuimos a buscar a los padres de mi pareja que de seguro no han estado esperando y a lo lejos vi a una señora de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde se parece mucho a mi mako ella tiene una sonrisa en su rostro llego donde nosotros y abrazo a makoto ella debe de ser mi suegra (n/a: como no conozco los nombres de los padres de makoto yo los voy a inventar) ella después de que abrazara a mako nos vio a nosotros

Señora T: mucho gusto tu debe amigo de mi hijo - dijo mirando a takumi y ella lo abrazo takumi correspondió el abrazo después se separo de takumi y me miro - y tu debe ser el novio de mi hijo - ella me abrazo yo hice lo mismo y mire a mako que sonrió

Takumi: soy takumi lawliet - dijo takumi a mi suegra que sonrió - un gusto señora tachibana

Light: soy light nitori mucho gusto suegra - le dije a mi suegra que se sonrojo ya veo de donde mi mako saco su bello sonrojo

Señora T: no me digas señora me hace sentir vieja - los 3 soltamos una sonrisa - llamame sakura - le dijo a takumi y me miro a mi - tu puedes llamarme como quieres

Takumi: ok señora dijo sakura - dijo mi amigo a la mama de makoto

Makoto: mama y mi papa y ran y ren - dijo makoto a su mama seguro esta preguntando por su padre y sus hermanos

Sakura: están en la casa te están esperando - dijo mi suegra a mi mako - bien chicos vamonos

los 4 salieron del aeropuerto y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de la familia tachibana

Sakura: y dime light y takumi que estudian - nos pregunto mi suegra a nosotros

Takumi: bueno yo quiero ser escritor - dijo takumi a mi suegra y es verdad takumi escribe una cosas que son buena y seguro sera un escritor muy famoso

Light: yo estoy en la carrera de música quiero ser un día un gran cantante - le dije a mi suegra que se sorprendió - ademas tenemos una banda

Sakura: valla seguro sera personas importante- nos dijo a nosotros - y tu hijo?

Makoto: bueno madre estoy estudiando dos carrera música y quiero ser un gran compositor de canciones - le dijo a su mama que abrió los ojos y le sonrió

Sakura: a si que elegiste tu propia carrera hijo - dijo mi suegra viendo a mako - y todos están en la banda que formaron

Takumi: si - dijo takumi sonriendo - light toca la guitarra,makoto canta, alex es el que toca el bajo, near toca el teclado y yo toca la batería - dijo takumi a mi suegra que estaba sorprendida que mako cantara - adema nos llamamos veshimiko (n/a: no se de donde se me ocurrió el nombre de la banda de XD es un nombre raro verdad) vi que mi suegra abrió los ojos sorprendida

Sakura: ustedes son los veshimiko? pero como si los veshimiko tiene otro nombre - dijo mi suegra sorprendida

Makoto: mama somo nosotros solo que utilizamos nombres falso y nos ponemos antifaz para que nos reconozca - dijo makoto a mi suegra que no salia de su asombro - light es naru, alex es ryu, near es kai, takumi es yuki y yo me llamo tsubasa - dijo makoto a su mama que nos miro a nosotros

Sakura: y donde esta alex y near? - pregunto por nuestros amigos

Takumi: están en tokio - dijo takumi a mi suegra - ellos van a venir en 3 semanas con otros amigo - dijo y ahora que me acuerdo es verdad

Sakura: ustedes son famosos y a la vez estudian? - dijo mi suegra - a si vinieron para dar un concierto

Makoto: aun no sabemos si lo vamos a hacer madre - dijo makoto a su mama - estamos aquí por que quería visitarte y enseñarte a mis amigo y a mi pareja ademas tenemos una competencia de natación

Sakura: aun sigues compitiendo - dijo mirando a su hijo mayor

Makoto: si mama - dijo makoto a su madre

**espero que le aya gustado el capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**¿comentarios?**


	3. el recuentro

**aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo del hubiera no existe haruka no dejare que me quites ha makoto, espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo que les traigo aqui sera el recuento aquí Mako-chan se reencontrara con sus amigos ustedes que creen que pase todo puede pasar en un rencuentro o no gracias a las personas que le gusta esta historia me hace muy feliz, espero que le guste la historia**

**Fee! no me pertenece yo solo los tomos prestamos **

**lo único que me pertenece son los personajes inventados**

**Mako-chan va a narrar desde el principio después viene Haru **

**espero que le guste el capititulo **

**posdata: se que tiene dudas quienes es el uke y el seme bueno les dire quien es el uke y seme**

**Light es el seme y Makoto es el uke, Saosuke es el seme y momotarou es el uke, Takumi es el seme y Aiichiro es el uke, Rei es el seme y Nagisa uke **

Dos Semanas después

Narra Makoto

Han pasados dos semanas desde que llegamos a iwatobi a mis familia le agrado mucho mi pareja y mi amigo mis hermanos y papa se sorprendieron cuando les dije que estoy estudiando para hacer un gran compositor de música me felicitaron por mi carrera mis hermanos estuvieron todo el día preguntándole a light y a takumi sobre como nos conocimos y mi pareja junto a mi amigo le dijeron que se los contarían, después de que comimos le dije a mis padres que nos vamos a quedar en la casa de mi pareja le dije que los visitaría después, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a la casa de mi pareja cuando llegamos no era una casa era una mansión (n/a: si la familia de aiichiro y light es rica ) me quede con la boca abierta mi pareja y mi amigo rieron antes mi expresión después de entrar a la mansión vi en la sala a ni mas ni menos que aiichiro nitori el chico de samezuka el nos vio a nosotros 3 y corrió a los brazos de mi pareja y lo abrazo y dijo hermano me quede sorprendido cuando dijo hermano entonce aiichiro es hermano de mi pareja valla el mundo es muy pequeño aiichiro me miro y se quedo sorprendido yo igual lo estaba, después de hablar nos fuimos a dormir mañana empezaba un nuevo día y mañana le voy a enseñar a mi pareja mis lugares favoritos, las dos semanas la pasamos de maravilla mi pareja estuvo todo el tiempo con migo mi amigo estuvo con nitori se que takumi siente algo por el hermano de mi pareja, les conté a mi familia que estamos aquí también por que el instituto de iwatobi y samezuka esta haciendo un rencuentro de todos su alumnos mi familia me dijo si tenia miedo de reencontrarme con haru o con mis amigos le dije que no tenia miedo de reencontrarme con ellos mas bien estaba feliz de ver a mis amigo pero a haru no lo quiero ver pero mi pareja me dijo que me va a acompañar a enfrentarme a mi pasado, estaba muy nervioso de volver a encontrarme con mis viejos amigos me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros con una camisa negra que dice i love you light que significa te amo light mande hacer esta camisa hace un año con unos converse negros mi pareja lleva unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca que dice i love you forever makoto que significa te amo por siempre y lleva unos zapatos negros, takumi lleva unos bluyin azules y una camisa negra que dice bites que significa muerde y unos converse negros y aiichiro lleva bluyin negro con una camisa blanca que dice i do not want more than my mandness que significa no deseo mas que mi locura y unos zapatos negros todos estamos preparado para ir a la reunión la reunión va a hacer en nuestro instituto a si nos preparamos para irnos después de estar listo nos preparamos para irnos

Takumi: están nerviosos? - me pregunto a mi y a aiichiro

Aiichiro: bueno yo si lo estoy - dijo aiichiro mirando a takumi - y usted makoto?

Makoto: no - le dije y era verdad no estaba nervioso

Light: bueno ya vamonos - dijo light nosotros soltamos una risita pequeña

nos montamos en la moto takumi y aiichiro en una y mi pareja y yo en otra a arrancaron las motos takumi y light manejaban rápido querían llegar rápido al instituto de iwatobi vi a aiichiro agarrándose fuerte mente de la cintura de takumi diriji mi mirada a mi pareja que tenia una sonrisa llegamos una hora después nos bajamos de las moto y entramos al instituto de iwatobi todas las mirada se fueron a nosotros aiichiro agarro la mano de takumi y se fueron seguro a ver a los de samezuka

Makoto: parece que aiichiro le quiere presentar a su amigo - le dije a mi pareja en un noto divertido

Light: si - dijo riendo con esa hermosa sonrisa que me vuelve loco - estas emocionado por ves a tus amigos de nuevo - me dijo mientra me abrazaba por detrás y me susurraba en el odio ocasionando que mis piernas temblaran

Makoto: li...light - dijo en un susurro pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo su sexy sonrisa

Voz: MAKOTO - una voz masculina chillona grito mi nombre voltio donde me estaba llamando y vi mis antiguos amigos y a mi antiguo amor

Xxx: makoto - dijo nagisa a mi

Xxxx: makoto-sempai - dijo rei mirándome

Xxxx: makoto - dijo la tercer voz y era haruka

Nagisa: makoto te extrañe mucho - dijo nagisa iba a abrazarme pero noto que estaba siendo abrazado por light

Rei: makoto-sampai quien es el? - dijo señalando a mi novio que sonrió

Light: lo siento por no presentarme - dijo mi novio soltandome y dándome un beso en la mejilla - soy light nitori soy novio de makoto mucho gusto - dijo light con una sonrisa

Narra Haru

cuando el chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes dijo que era el novio de makoto mi corazón se partido en mil pedazos vi a makoto sonrojado hasta la oreja y vi al chico que sonreír a makoto con una sonrisa única para el vi a nagisa y a rei que no salían de su asombro

Nagisa: por que no me contacte que tenias novio - dijo nagisa reprochando a makoto

Makoto: enserio lo siento es que estado ocupado con mis estudio y no pude decir - dijo makoto nervioso

Light: oye mako crees que takumi este celoso en este momento - dijo el novio de makoto que sonreía divertidamente - cuanto apostamos que takumi le saldrán humo por las oreja - dijo riendo por lo ultimo dicho

Makoto: cuanto quieres apostar light-chan - dijo mi makoto a su novio sonriendo con una sonrisa traviesa nos sorprendimos por la sonrisa de makoto

Light: mmm cuando regresamos a tokio - dijo pensando y vi una sonrisa malvada posarse en sus labios - el que pierda bailara en frente de todo el club - dijo riendo - disfrazado de

Makoto: disfrazado de que light-chan - dijo viendo a su novio

Light: dejarme a pasarle un mensaje a los chicos y ellos pondrá la penitencia - dijo mirando a makoto a los ojos

Makoto: de acuerdo - dijo sonriendo - y dígame chicos como a estado en esto 3 años

Nagisa: bien te tengo que contar todo lo que e hecho - dijo nagisa feliz

Voz: mako - dijo una voz profunda y todos volteamos y vimos a un chico de cabello negro como la noche y ojos rojo como la sangre a su lado estaba todos los de samezuka

Makoto: takumi - dijo con una sonrisa amable

Takumi: idiota lo e estado buscando - dijo el chico llamado takumi estaba enojado le pego en la cabeza a makoto y a light

Nagisa: no le pegues a mako-chan - dijo nagisa enfadado

Rei: por que le pagaste a makoto-sempai - dijo rei impresionado

Haru: makoto - dije susurrando

Makoto: pero tu te fuiste con aii-chan - dijo makoto levantando una ceja vi como el pelinegro se sonrojo

Light: jajajajajaja - dijo el novio de makoto riendo

Rin: hola makoto - light paro de reír y vieron a rin con su grupo

Light: makoto estas bien? - pregunto a makoto que lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa

Makoto: si - dijo mirando a su pareja - hola rin como as estado - dijo viendo a rin y miro detrás a saosuke y a momotarou - hola chicos como an estado

Saosuke: bien - dijo saosuke mirando al grupo de iwatobi

Momotarou: hola a todos como a estado - dijo feliz el hermano de mikoshiba 1

Aiichiro: genial - dijo suspirando nitori - otra bella reunión nee?

Nagisa: bien makoto cuenta nos como te ha ido en tokio - dijo nagisa a makoto que sonrió yo también quiero saber lo que paso en tokio

antes de que makoto hablara sonó el teléfono de el y contesto

Makoto: mochi mochi - dijo makoto feliz - pervertidos - dijo makoto sonrojado vi ha light y a takumi reír - son unos malpensado - dijo makoto enfadado todos estamos impresionado makoto no se enfadaba nunca a mostrado esa faceta solo a mi - aun no entiendo como son mis amigos - dijo con sarcasmo? - ee cuando van a venir chicos - pregunto a la personas que hablaba por teléfono - los odios chicos - dijo makoto fingiendo llorar

Light: dame el teléfono - dijo arrebatando el teléfono todo nos sorprendimos de que makoto no replicara - miren cuando van a venir - dijo preguntando otra vez la pregunta - chicos tiene que venir para que vean a takumi celoso - dijo mirando al chico y sacando la lengua - deben de ver a takumi en esto momento - dijo riendo - bueno chicos tengo que irme adiós - dijo tracando el teléfono y dándoselo a makoto

Takumi: saben cuando van a venir? - pregunto takumi al novio de makoto

Light: dicen que en 3 semanas viene - dijo light a los dos

Nagisa: mako-chan as cambiado - dijo nagisa a makoto

Makoto: ee gracias nagisa - dijo makoto riendo

Rei: y nos contara todo de tokio - dijo rei a makoto

Rin: mmmm - dijo rin viendo a saosuke que le sonría al hermano de mikoshiba 1

Saosuke: lo siento pero me tengo que ir - dijo saosuke a nosotros - vamonos momotarou - dijo al chico que le sonrió los dos se fueron

Rin: saosuke - dijo rin en un susurro

Nagisa: anda makoto cuenta nos - dijo nagisa a makoto

Makoto: sera en otro momento - dijo makoto dando un suspiro

Takumi: makoto light nosotros nos vamos a la casa nos vemos luego - dijo light tomando la mano de nitori y se fueron

Aiichiro: adiós hermano - dijo aiichiro despidiéndose de su hermano light

Nagisa: QUEEEE - dijo nagisa nosotros 3 estamos impresionado - eres el hermano de aii-chan - le dijo a light que sonrió

Light: si el es mi hermano - dijo sonriendo

Rin: espera un momento aii nunca conto de un hermano - dijo viendo al chico de cabello plateado a si que ellos dos son hermano son parecido y tiene el mismo apellido debí de darme cuenta

Makoto: nunca preguntaron - dijo makoto con una mirada seria

Haru: makoto puede hablar contigo - le dije a mi amigo que me miro

Makoto: sera en otra ocasión - dijo mirando a nagisa

Nagisa: mako-chan quieres nadar - dijo nagisa a makoto

Makoto: que tal mañana - le dijo a nagisa que sonrió

Rei: entonce volveremos a nadar juntos - dijo rei también con una sonrisa

Rin: puedo nadar con ustedes - dijo a los chicos

Haru: mmm - dijo haru

Makoto: light - dijo mirando a su novio que lo miro - lo siento chico es que mañana light, takumi y yo vamos a hacer algo importante

Nagisa: pero - dijo nagisa triste

Makoto: sera otro día - dijo makoto dándole una sonrisa a nagisa

Rei: lo promete makoto-sempai - dijo rei viendo a makoto

Makoto: si lo prometo - dijo makoto riendo suavemente

**espero que le aya gustado el capitulo que les pareció el rencuentro **

**mako-chan a cambiado verdad, que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? pronto lo descubrirán **

**nos leemos luego**

**se despide**

**misaki kusama**

**bye **


	4. Chapter 4: canciones

**espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo nuevo de el hubiera no existe haruka no dejare que me quites a makoto, bien les dejo el capitulo **

**aqui voy a narrar al principio y despues va a narrar light bien como dije antes le dejo el capitulo **

**free! no me pertenece yo solo los uso par fines de lucros **

**lo unico que me pertenece son los personajes inventados **

**inicio del capitulo 12:30 am**

**las canciones no me pertenece le pertenecen a sus respectivos artista **

_2 semanas despues_

_Narra la autora_

_han pasados 2 semanas desde que makoto regreso a iwatobi con su pareja y su amigo los amigos de makoto siempre me que makoto pasa mas tiempo con light y takumi nagisa,rei , rin y haruka ya no reconocen a su amigo ya no nada con ellos siempre esta ocupado _

_Nagisa: mako-chan cambio - dijo nagisa triste mirando a sus amigos_

_Rei: si a cambiado durante estos 3 años que el estuvo en tokio - dijo viendo a los lejos a makoto haciendo bromas a takumi que lo perseguia _

_Haruka: mmm - dijo viendo a "SU" makoto siento perseguido por takumi y light_

_Rin: si a cambiado - dijo rin y vieron como los 3 chicos se acercaron a ellos_

_Makoto: miren chicos unos amigos vendrar y nos gustaria si nos quieren escuchar cantar - dijo makoto a sus amigos que lo miraron sorprendido_

_Nagisa: mako-chan tu cantas? - dijo nagisa sorprendido_

_Makoto: si y estoy en una banda y queria decirle si nos querie acompañar - dijo con una sonrisa_

_Rei: esta acaso light-sempai y takumi-sempai en la banda? - le dijo a su amigo que sonrio _

_Nagisa: claro vamos - dijo feliz y empezaron a caminar donde se van a reunir la banda cuando llegaron vieron a dos chicos que hablaban_

_Makoto: chicos el es alex es el que toca el bajo - dijo señalando a un rubio de ojos color violeta que los miraba friamente _

_Alex: hola makochi - dijo feliz abrazando a su amigo - como sean portado los chicos - dijo guiñando un ojo a light _

_Makoto: bien - dijo riendo - el es near el toca el teclado - dijo señalando a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos zafiro - chicos ellos son mis amigos nagisa- dijo señalando a nagisa que los miro - rei - dijo señalando a rei que sonrio - y ellos son rin y haruka - dijo señalando a los dos y todos vieron como alex y near frucieron las ceja antes los nombres _

_Near: mucho gusto - dijo friamente - ellos nos va escuchar - dijo señalando a los 4_

_Light: mako dice que si entonce yo no discutire con el - dijo con una sonrisa que izo que makoto se sonrojara_

_Alex: si van a tener intimida vallasen a un hotel - dijo dejando su mascara de frialdad por una divertida y sacando la lengua a makoto_

_Near: estoy de acuerdo con alex - dijo señalando a su amigo_

_Light: mejor empecemos el ensayo - dijo light _

_todos se fueron a sus lugares, alex agarro su bajo, near se fue donde el teclado, takumi se fue donde estaba otra guitatta, light se fue donde la guitarra y makoto se fue al centro y agarro el microfono _

_Rin: makoto tu eres el cantante - dijo sorprendido su amigo va a cantar frente de ellos nunca makoto a cantado _

_Makoto: bien esta cancion se llama borrar y continuar esperamos que le guste - dijo makoto y primero empezo el bajo , despues el teclado , despues las dos guitarras empezaron a tocar y makoto empezo a canta _

_makoto: _

_Debo confesar que aun queda un lugar  
>en mi corazón para los dos,<br>dejemos todo atrás... borrar y continuar  
>con la verdad, que hoy ya no duele mas<br>es que aun no he podido olvidarme de ti  
>tu recuerdo no deja dormir<br>sigue estando aquí siempre junto a mi_

_Ven regresa ya como la brisa del mar_  
><em>vuelve a robarme las ganas de amarte una vez mas<em>  
><em>En tus manos esta este cielo despejar<em>  
><em>y regresar cada noche la estrella que un día perdió<em>  
><em>su hogar...<em>

_Despues empezo a cantar light y seguido de makoto_

_Light y Makoto:_

_Me quiero imaginar que no quisiste lastimar  
>y casualidad, fue encontrarte alguien mas<br>y es que aun... sigue estando clavada en mi  
>la promesa de juntos morir, sigue estando aquí<br>siempre junto a mi _

_Makoto: _

_Ven regresa ya como la brisa del mar  
>vuelve a robarme las ganas de amarte una vez mas<br>En tus manos esta este cielo despejar  
>y regresar cada noche la estrella que un día perdió<br>su hogar,_

_Light:_

_uh uh uh uh ohhhh _

_makoto: _

_Ven regresa ya como la brisa del mar  
>vuelve a robarme las ganas de amarte una vez mas<br>uh uh uh uh  
>En tus manos esta este cielo despejar<br>y regresar cada noche la estrella que un día perdió  
>su hogar..<em>

**_Borrar y Continuar de Carlos Rivera ft. Pablo Albora _**

_terminaron de cantar y los amigos de makoto se quedaron con la boca abierta y estaban sorprendido de que makoto tenga una hermosa voz_

_Makoto: y que les parece - dijo makoto a sus dos amigos _

_Nagisa: cantaste genial - dijo sorprendido de que makoto cantara tambien_

_Rin: no sabiamos que cantabas a si - dijo rin a su amigo_

_Rei: canta bien makoto-sempai y usted tambien light - dijo rei a las dos pareja_

_Alex: quieres escuchar otra? - pregunto alex a los otros_

_Nagisa: claro - dijo feliz_

_haruka estaba mas sorprendido makoto cantaba bien canta estaba sorprendido de que su amigo cantara tan bien pero tambien se sentia celoso de que cantara al lado de light_

_Makoto: esta cancion se llama por ti - dijo makoto y otra vez empezaron a tocar_

_Makoto: _

_Hay amores mudos,perdieron el habla  
>Hay amores crueles que al final te dan la espalda<br>Hay amores tibios que desaparecen  
>y otros que parece que desde la nada crecen.<em>

_Y hay amor desesperado y moribundo que ha perdido el rumbo_  
><em>y hay amor letal que hace pedazos y no tiene caso<em>  
><em>y hay amor que da la vida, que no entiende de partidas<em>  
><em>que te mira si lo miras, que te cuida noche y día<em>  
><em>como el que siento por ti.<em>

_Hay amores tercos que nunca renuncian_  
><em>amores sorpresa que al llegar jamas se anuncian<em>  
><em>Hay amor mentira que te rompe el alma<em>  
><em>Hay amor posible que no deja estar en calma<em>

_Y hay amor desesperado y moribundo que ha perdido el rumbo_  
><em>y hay amor letal que hace pedazos y no tiene caso<em>  
><em>y hay amor que da la vida, que no entiende de partidas<em>  
><em>que te mira si lo miras, que te cuida noche y día<em>  
><em>como el que siento por ti.<em>

_Y hay amor que da la vida, que no entiende de partidas_  
><em>que te mira si lo miras, que te cuida noche y día<em>  
><em>como el que siento por ti<em>  
><em>como el que siento por ti.<em>

**_Por Ti Carlos Rivera _**

_todos otra vez se quedaron sorprendido por la voz de makoto, todos notaron mientras que makoto cantayba miraba a su pareja y le daba una mirada calidad lo que puso que haruka se pusiera celoso ya todos sabian que la cancion es para light pero haruka no estaba de acuerdo de que "SU" makoto le dedicara una cancion a light, tenia que dedicarcela a el no a otra persona todos vieron que haruka se fue de hay enojado_

_Nagisa: lo siento haru-chan - dijo nagisa saliendo detras de su amigo - adios mako-chan nos veremos otra vez - dijo nagisa_

_Rei: perdon por lo que izo haru-sempai - dijo saliendo detras de nagisa - adios makoto-sempai - dijo _

_Rin: bueno yo ya me voy a dios - dijo y se fue detras de ellos_

_dejando a makoto con sus amigos de tokio que pusieron una sonrisa divertida_

**que les parecio el capitulo, espero que le aya gustado y wooo tambien espero que le aya gustado las canciones que puse muy bien dentro de poco nuevos amigos de makoto llegaran a iwatobi a no dejar que haruka vuelva con mako-chan y que no lo lastimen bien eso es todo ya sabran lo que mako-cha vivio en tokio y quienes son sus amigos mas locos aparte de la banda tienes otros amigos locos bueno los dejo **

**se despide **

**misaki kusama**

**nos leemos luego**

**terminado el capitulo 2:20 am **

**dios que tarde me demore en hacer este capitulo XD pero bueno espero que enserio le guste este capitulo**

**¿comentario? **

**buenas noches o son buenos dias XD no tengo ni idea bueno hasta luego que descanse por que yo si necesito dormir XD **

**adios **

**nos leemos luegos**

**Besos y Abrazo**

**Bye bye bye**


	5. como nos conocimos parte I

** hola mis amores aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo del hubiera no existe haruka no dejare que me quites a makoto, aqui nuestro hermoso makoto nos contara como conocio a sus sexys amigos y a su lindo y hermoso novio light ya estaba emocionada en contar esta parte bueno espero que le guste a ustedes bien empecemos con el capitulo**

**inicio del capitulo **

**2:07 pm**

_ Narra makoto_

_despues del ensaños nos sentamos hablar de cosas paso dos dias, me volvi a encontra con los chicos y estamos en la piscina publica, nagisa se me acerco_

_Nagisa: mako-chan cuentanos como se conocienron - dijo nagisa a nosotros, yo mire a mis amigos y a light que me sonrieron_

_Rei: vamos makoto-sempai cuentanos - dijo rei a mi_

_Aiichiro: yo quiero saber como se conocieron y te hiciste novio de mi hermano - dijo mi cuñado a mi haciendo que me sonroje_

_Saosuke: vamos tachibana - dijo saosuke que abrazaba a momotarou por la cintura hace poco me entere de que son pareja ellos dos estoy feliz por ellos dos_

_Rin: vamos viejo cuenta la historia - dijo rin con su tipica sonrisa_

_Near: vamos amigo cuentales como te hiciste nuestro amigo y como te hiciste novio de light - dijo guiñando un ojo_

_Alex: es que acaso tienes miedo makochi - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa_

_Makoto: esta bien les contare - dijo makoto mirando a todos_

_Ligth: yo te ayudo - dijo con una sonrisa sexy_

_Takumi: por dios si se van a besar vallasen a otro lado - dijo al lado de aiichiro_

_Near: no les preste atencion el esta celoso por que no tiene una pareja claro por que no se a declarado- dijo mirando a aiichiro que se sonrojo _

_Takumi: callate near - dijo golpeando a su amigo_

**_3 años atras_**

_Despues de que haru-chan se fue australia con rin, yo me senti triste como haru no me dijo que se iba a australia con rin, a si que e tomado una desicion aunque sea dolorosa para todos voy a tomarla, empaque todas mis cosas y me despedid de mi familia no pude despedirme de nagisa y rei no quiero que se preocupe a si que a si que le escribi dos cartas a cada uno diciendo que me voy de iwatobi llegue a al aeropuesto y me despedi de mi familia en todo el viaje pènsando en las cosas que vivi en iwatobi, a si que dormir un poco el viaje hacia tokio seria largo, desperte unas horas despues y vi que llegamos a tokio me baje del avion y recogi mis cosas y me fui a mi nuevo departamento que mis padres me compraron hace 2 dias a si que llegue a mi departamento y deje mis cosas y me fui a mi cama a dormir _

_a la mañana siguiente_

_makoto se desperto y vio donde estaba_

_Makoto: a si que en realidad estoy en tokio - dijo dando un suspiro y escucho que tocan su puerta - ya voy - dijo y se fue a la puerta principal y vi a un chico de 17 años de cabello castaño y ojos zafiros_

_Xxx: mucho gusto soy near usami - dijo a mi - soy tu vecino del frente - dijo a mi con una sonrisa_

_Makoto: mucho gusto soy makoto tachibana - dijo a su nuevo vecino _

_Near: y dime en que universidad vas? - me pregunto a mi con sus ojos frio _

_Makoto: a la universidad de tokio - dijp a el _

_Near: a si que vas a estudiar en la universidad de tokio donde yo voy - dijo sonriendo - dijo near con una sonrisa traviesa - oye puedo pasar? - dijo a makoto que lo dejo pasar - y dime makoto que carreras vas a estudiar - le pregunto a makoto _

_Makoto: bueno quiero estudiar - le conto lo quería estudiar a near _

_Near: quieres estudiar eso - dio near mirándolo a los ojos _

_Makoto: si - dijo mirándolo _

_Near: pero por que no estudias otra cosa makoto - dijo near a makoto que lo miro - bueno makoto por que mañanas no nos vamos juntos para que veas la universidad y conozca a mis amigos - le dijo a makoto_

_Makoto: bueno esta bien - dijo y near se despidio de el y salio - debo estudiar otra cosa - dijo en un susurro viendo por la ventana la luna _

_mas tarde_

_makoto estaba comiendo ramen que compro cuando tocaron su puerta dejo el ramen en la mesa y fue a ver quien era y era su vecino near_

_Near: hola mako - dijo pasando al departamento de makoto - oye makoto estas comiendo ramen? - dijo viendo el pone de ramen_

_Makoto: si - dijo viendolo - no se cocinar - dijo apenado por decirle eso a su vecino _

_Near: yo te enseñare a cocinar makoto - dijo near abrazando a makoto - claro si me dejas - dijo sonriendo _

_Makoto: claro siempre e querido cocinar - dijo makoto a near_

_Near: oye mako-kun mañana te enseñare a mis amigos - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que no le gusto a makoto - pero te dijo algo mako mis amigos estan mas locos que una cabra - dijo riendo - seguro te gustara sus locuras - dijo riendo - mejor te dejo makoto - dijo saliendo del departamento de makoto_

_Makoto: espero haber tomado la desicion correcta de ser amigo de el - dijo makoto suspirando _

**_se que es algo corto pero espero que le guste a ustedes _  
><strong>

**_fin del capitulo _**

**_10:17 pm_**


End file.
